Alternative Love
by UmiMegami
Summary: *Companion fic to Alternative Price* Jou secretly wishes for someone to love him. He meets a vampire named Seto (longer sum inside S/J)
1. Wishes and Kisses

Alternative Love  
  
Full Summary: Jounouchi secretly wishes for someone to love him. A vampire named Seto shows up, stalking and lusting after Jou. Jou falls in love with him. But Jou doesn't know about Seto's secret identity. What happens when he finally does?  
  
Author's Note: This is a companion fic to Alternative Price. It's showing what's happening to Jou while Yuugi's with Yami.  
  
Warning: The couple's Seto/Jou and has YAOI YAOI YAOI  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh series 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Wishes and Kisses  
  
Jou was walking to school, hoping to see Yuugi and get a chance to duel him. 'I hope I'll be able to beat him this time' he thought, unaware of two sapphire eyes staring at him behind a nearby tree.  
  
When Jou got to school, Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu were there already. "Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted. Everyone said their hellos. "Hey Jou how's it going?" asked Yuugi. Jou grinned.  
  
"Great! Shizuka and I are going shopping for my mom this afternoon though, but I don't mind. You ready to duel?" Yuugi kindly shook his head.  
  
"I left my deck at home. Sorry Jou." he replied. Jou had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Besides, even if Yuugi brought his deck, He'll still beat you." Honda commented. Jou growled. "Must you always be so negative about my dueling skill, Honda?" "It's true!" Suddenly, both boys broke out fighting. (a/n This scene is happening before Yuugi and Yami meet)  
  
Suddenly, the teacher came in. "All right class! To your seats!" Jou and Honda immediately stopped fighting and bolted to their seats. After role call, the teacher sat down near her desk.  
  
"I want you all to write down your biggest wish. What you most desire from within your hearts. Then, find a tradition to make your wish come true. Wish on a star, break a wishbone, anything. You don't have to turn in your wish."  
  
Everyone immediately got out paper, a pencil, and started scribbling away. Jou looked around. 'Honda's wish will probably to have a girlfriend. Anzu's is to be a dancer, Ryou's wish is a tough one, so I don't know what it is. Yuugi will be wishing for someone to help him chase off those vampires. My wish will always be the same' he thought. Jou wrote his wish down on his paper.  
  
*I wish for someone to love me forever.*  
  
He then pulled out a small sea shell from his inner jacket pocket. 'I got this shell from when Shizuka and I were kids and I took her to the beach. The same beach that I made my promise to her. I'll never forget that day' he though. Jou then clenched the sea shell into a fist, leaned back against his chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Jounouchi! Now is not the time for you to fall asleep!" shouted the teacher. Jou immediately sat up straight while everyone else looked at him for a moment, then turned their attention back to their papers.  
  
At lunch, everyone was happily eating and talking. "So Jou, what did you wish for?" asked Honda. Jou packed a sandwich into his mouth and started chewing. "Honda, to make your wish come true, you can't tell anyone! Don't you know that you nimrod?" (a/n Ryou's off somewhere else)  
  
Yugi and Anzu sweatdropped. "Whatever Jou wished for, it was probably related to food!" Anzu commented. Jou growled while Honda laughed.  
  
"I didn't wish for food!" he growled. Yugi nervously laughed. "Come on you guys. Whatever we wished for, it's probably going to come true." Yuugi said with a casual voice. Jou looked at his best buddy.  
  
"You're right Yuugi. Maybe if we hope enough, it will come true!" Anzu then started to repeat one of her friendship speeches. Jou and Yuugi picked up their lunches, leaving poor Honda behind.  
  
Yuugi and Jou threw their lunch bags into the nearby trash can. "So Jou, what did you wish for? Or are you hoping for it to come true?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"I'm hoping for it to come true. I really really really want this wish. How about you, Yuugi?" "Same with me. We can pray really hard, and it'll eventually come true." Jou smiled.  
  
"We can do that."  
  
Soon school ended, and everyone was rushing out. Jou was running like wildfire. "See you guys later!" he called. Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu waved good-bye to him, and went their seperate ways.  
  
Jou ran to the supermarket, where Shizuka was waiting for him. "Hi Jou! How was school?" she greeted. Jou ran up the steps with no effort. "Hey sis. Not too bad. You?" "Great! I really like Domino!" Shizuka answered. "Come on, we have to get these groceries to Mom or she'll freak." Jou laughed. "Okay, let's go." he declared, going through the automatic doors, unaware of the sapphire eyes watching both him and his sister.  
  
It was dark, and Jou's arms were packed with groceries. Shizuka stumbled, trying to balance the bags in her slender arms. "You okay, Shizuka?" asked Jou. Shizuka gave a strained "uh huh."  
  
Jou and his sister made it home, exhausted. Jou struggled with their grocery bags, and opened the door. But when they got there, their mother wasn't home. Jou found a note taped to the fridge.  
  
Out tonight. Thank you for bringing in the groceries. Dinner's in the microwave. Enjoy. -Mom  
  
Jou showed the note to Shizuka while putting down the bags. "I'm just glad she left a note this time." he huffed. Shizuka then checked the date on the calendar. "Jou, I know this is a bit sudden, but I have a sleepover party tonight with one of my best friends. I kinda forgot to tell you, so can I go?" she asked, with pleading eyes.  
  
Jou looked on the ground and saw Shizuka's sleeping bag and duffel bag. He knew that Shizuka would just go, even if he said no. Jou looked up at his auburn-haired sibling. "Sure you can." he answered. Shizuka ran to her big brother and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you Big Brother!" she squealed. Shizuka then packed her bags and was near the door. "I owe you one!" The door soon closed, leaving Jou all alone.  
  
Jou sat on the couch, sighing. "Feel alone?" asked a rich voice. Jou immediately put his guard up and turned around. What he saw was beyond his imagination. It was a guy, dressed in a navy blue shirt, black pants, and a blue trench coat. He had vibrant brown hair, and lightly tanned skin that was perfect to the touch. His eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires. 'Wow' Jou thought. 'He's beautiful' Jou snapped back to reality.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "And how did you get in my house?" The boy chuckled. "You let me in. By letting me know that you felt alone." he simply answered. "As for who I am, my name is Seto Kaibe."  
  
Jou just stared at him. 'He knew that I felt alone' "Okay, so you knew how I felt. What do you want?" Jou countered. Seto smirked, and stepped closer to Jou.  
  
Jou was entranced by Seto's sapphire eyes. So entranced that he didn't notice Seto place his hand under Jou's chin aand bring his face to his level. Seto smirked even more. "So..what do you want?" Jou asked once more.  
  
"This." answered Seto. Seto pulled Jou into a passionate heated kiss. Jou returned the kiss, though he didn't know it. Seto caressed Jou's hair. Reluctantely, Seto broke the kiss.  
  
Jou pulled back also. But before he can say one word, Seto put his fingeretips on Jou's lips. Jou's eyes were shocked for a moment, then he passed out. Seto smirked. "Now you're mine, even after your soul withers away Jounouchi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Well, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry it took me so long to get it up though! I know Shizuka doesn't act like in this chapter, but I was trying to focus on Jou. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!! THIS AUTHOR LOVES REVIEWS AS MUCH AS SHE LIKE READING OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES!! 


	2. Words and Ways

Alternative Love  
  
Author's Note: The real rating is R in this story also. The reason why I don't put it in the official rating is because I don't want my stories to get deleted from Fanfiction.net.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my life 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Chapter 2: Words and Ways  
  
Jou woke up, feeling confused and disoriented. 'Oh, what happened?' he thought. Jou got a good look around. The bed he was in was HUGE.  
  
The sheets were navy blue, smooth and silky to the touch. The room itself was blue, with a poster of the Blue Eyes White Dragon across from Jou's view. The window indicated it was still night, with blue curtains hanging lazily from the side.  
  
Jou tried to get up, but a hand pressed against his chest, preventing him from rising. "Don't get up." commanded a harsh voice. "You passed out back at your house. Rest now."  
  
Jou looked up, and sitting on the side of the bed was the same man who kidnapped him. Seto Kaiba. Cobalt eyes stared down at Jou while his hand began to caress Jou's face.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Jou asked, half demanding, half wondering. Seto smirked at him. "You were lonely. So I brought you here to be with me." he simply answered. Jou glared at him.  
  
"I wasn't lonely. What gives you the right to just take me whenever you feel like it?" he demanded, rising up. Seto smirked at him again.  
  
"For your information, I was the one who actually cared about your feelings tonight. So before you start demanding anything, you can at least say thanks." Jou glared at him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to take me into your bed!" Seto shook his head and smirked. "But you did ask for someone to love you. I'm here to give you what you want."  
  
Before Jou could react to anything, Seto's supple lips were already on his. Seto deepened the kiss with hunger, passion, and lust. Soon Jou was laying on the bed, with Seto hungrily kissing him on top.  
  
'This feels good' Jou thought. 'This feels right.' Soon Seto stopped the kiss. Jou whimpered a little, unable to speak. Seto caressed Jou's face. Jou felt confused.  
  
"Why do you love me?" he managed to whisper. Seto closed his eyes and ran his thumb across Jou's lips. "Because you're perfect. You're my hidden angel sent from Heaven. You're also my obsession, and my other half."  
  
Jou was shocked. 'I never knew the guy was so deep' he thought. Then he saw Seto climbing into bed with him. Jou, already knowing what he might do, started scooting away from him. Seto held his arm and looked at him with gentle eyes.  
  
"It's alright. We're just going to sleep." he reassured. Jou immediately calmed down. Jou snuggled into Seto's arms, and both boys fell asleep.  
  
Morning crept into the sky. Birds sang and the breeze started blowing. Jou wike up, only to find Seto gone. Jou immediately jumped out of the king-sized bed and looked for a note or anything the brunette left behind. Jou found a small piece of paper on the edge of the bedside table.  
  
Jou, I'm at an aeatly morning meeting. Don't forget to eat breakfast and go to school. Don't tell anyone about me. I'll see you tonight. -Seto  
  
'That's weird. He knows my name and I didn't even tell him. He probably found out on my school uniform.' Jou thought. Jou headed downstairs and headed to school.  
  
Jou got to school, and straightened his hair and and uniform as much as possible before entering the classroom. He found Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Yuugi already sitting there.  
  
"Hey Jou! I brought my deck today! You want to duel?" asked the petite tri-colored boy. Jou nodded and they began their duel. (a/n the duel scene is from Alternative Price. It's a little incomplete so the scene is actually the end of the duel)  
  
"Okay Yuugi. I play Baby Dragon in attack mode! And I'll also place this face down." Yuugi looked at the cards Jou threw down. Yuugi drew a card. "I choose to end my turn." he declared. Jou smirked.  
  
"Thanks Yuugi. I play Time wizard! Making my Baby Dragon grow into Thousand Dragon! That ends my turn!" Yuugi smiled.  
  
"Okay Jou, you may have used Time Wizard to make your Baby Dragon grow into Thousand Dragon, but it still can't beat this!" said Yugi confidently. "I play Dark Magician in attack mode! And I'll equip him with Book of Secret Arts! Making your Thousand Dragon and your life points history!"  
  
"Aww nuts!" shouted Jou. I can't beat anybody with the deck I have! Yuugi, teach me how to duel sometime!" Yuugi just smiled innocently.  
  
Soon the bell rang, and everyone ran to their seats. The teacher came in, took roll, and sat at her desk. "Before I begin our lesson, there's a new student arriving today. Come in." he announced. The door slid open.  
  
Jou looked to see who the new student was. He was shocked at what he saw. The student looked a lot like Yuugi. Only taller, darker, and more powerful. Whispers were heard all around. Jou also noticed that the new student was locked on Yuugi, making Yuugi nervous.  
  
"Our new student's name is Yami. Yami, why don't you sit behind Moutou Yuugi?" Yami promptly walked over and took his seat. Jou noticed how nervous Yuugi was, and how Yami was staring at him. 'I better have a talk with this guy' he thought.  
  
Lunch came. Jou sat at the regular table. Yuugi ran up to Jou and everyone. "Guys, I have some business to take care of. I'll see you later." The group dismissed him and continued with their ways. 'Probably to show the new guy around' Jou thought.  
  
School was over, and Jou was ready to go home. "Wow! What a day! Time to head home and do chores and sleep!" he said, stretching his arms.  
  
Jou had a pleasant walk home, but when he actually got to home, he found Seto Kaiba sitting on his couch. "Seto? What are you doing here?" he asked. Seto smirked at him.  
  
"I came to warn you. That new student, Yami, is not all you think he is. I also came here to see you." Jou was just about ready to collapse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'M SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I COULDN'T MAKE THE STORY FLOW RIGHT!! But thank you for being patient. Please READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	3. Surprises and Love

Alternative Love  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for a while. I got tied up with Alternative Life and Knock on the Sky that I started neglecting the fic. So sorry.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR BOTH CHAPTERS!!! YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fics. That's all 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Surprises and Love  
  
Jou couldn't believe it. Here is Seto, a guy he slept with, in his own house. "How did you know where I live?" Jou demanded. Seto stood up and smirked.  
  
"I followed you." he answered. Jou glared. "Are you a stalker?" he asked. Seto chuckled. Then he started walking towards Jou. Jou started to back away, unaware of the wall behind him until he was backed up against it. Seto was soon just inches away from Jou.  
  
Seto cupped Jou's face. "I'm not a stalker. I just like following you." he whispered. Jou reached up his own hands and touched Seto's hands. "Who are you really?" he questioned. Seto smirked.  
  
"Your lover." he answered. Seto then let got of Jou's face. "Yami is not who he seems. He might be a danger to your best friend Yuugi. Keep an eye on him." Seto warned, turning away from Jou.  
  
"Do you know Yami?" Jou asked, with curiosity in his voice. Seto slightly turned his head and looked at Jou. "Let's just say I'm an old friend of his." he said.  
  
Jou looked at him in confusion. Seto then turned completely around. "I have to go now. I'll see you later." he suddenly announced.  
  
"But-" Jou tried to protest, but was cut off by Seto kissing him passionately. Jou savored the kiss. Seto broke it, and went out the door. Jou just stared at the door.  
  
Jou's mom and Shizuka then entered the house. Shizuka ran up to Jou to greet him. "Hi Jou. How was school?" she asked. Jou looked at her.  
  
"It was fine." he answered. Shizuka smiled. "Mom needs help cooking dinner. And since you're the best cook, can you help?" she asked. I smiled.  
  
"Sure. No problem." I chuckled. Shizuka and my mom both smiled. The threesome both went into the kitchen, unaware of Seto watching Jou from behind a tree.  
  
Soon, the day was done. Night fell, and Jou was tired. 'Man, what a day.' he thought. 'Seto said he'd come to see me later, but I doubt he'll be coming with my mom and Shizuka here.'  
  
Jou laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 'I think I'm falling for him. He makes me feel safe, secure, and well he just makes me feel a whole bunch of things. I wonder why.' he thought to himself, being careful not to wake anyone.  
  
'Well, I do like it when he's around, and he's really gentle, even if he is a little sadistic. But I guess I have feelings for him' Jou thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto was walking around, feeling bored. 'I really should see Jou again. But his family will discover me and I can't let that happen' he thought.  
  
'Aw who cares? I love the guy, therefore I'll go see him' he vowed in his mind.  
  
"Man, I can't sleep!" Jou whispered out loud. "I'm going out." Jou quietly crept downstairs, missing the ones that creak. Finally, he reached the door. Jou slowly opened the door, thankful it chose not to creak this time, and stepped out. He closed the door with ease.  
  
Jou smiled, then turned around. "Ahh!" he yelled. Seto was standing right in front of him, inches away from Jou's face. "Don't do that!" he whispered loudly. Seto smirked.  
  
"Don't yell so loud or you'll wake your sister and your mom." he replied, also whispering. Jou glared at him, then sat down on the porch steps (a/n I don't know if Jou has a porch on his house, so I'll just say he does)  
  
"Why are you here? My mom might wake up and see you." warned Jou. Seto shook his head. "She won't know if she doesn't wake up." Seto declared. Jou just stared at the ground.  
  
"I thought you wanted to see me." said Seto. Jou looked at him. "I do. I'm just surprised that you came here while my family's sleeping." he replied. Seto smirked.  
  
"I'll come when I want to." Jou shook his head, then went back to staring at the ground. "Why did you choose me? With your good looks, you can get anyone you want. So why me?" asked Jou. Seto smirked and sat down beside him.  
  
"Because I want you. You're perfect. I love you, and that's the only reason you'll get." Seto replied. He reached his hand and gently turned Jou's face so Jou could look at him.  
  
"You are the most perfect human being I have ever laid eyes on. Leave it at that." Seto told Jou. Seto then pulled Jou into another heavenly kiss.  
  
'I can't believe it. My wish has finally come true' Jou thought as he savored the kiss. Suddenly, Seto broke it off. "I have to go now, Jou. I'll see you later." he said, caressing Jou's face. Seto got up and walked away.  
  
Jou looked on, watching Seto walking away. He smiled. 'I'll see you later' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! Please review for the story and I'll try to update more often! ^_^ 


	4. Posession and Passion

Alternative Love  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I already made myself a resolution, so yeah.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! YOU RULE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my OC character, Miori Suzuki 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Possesion and Passion  
  
Jou was eating breakfast with Shizuka, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Shizuka looked at her older brother. "Jou, are you all right?" she asked. jou looked at Shizuka and gave her a big grin.  
  
"Sure! Just tired." he yawned. Shizuka shook her head and went back to eating. Jou then spaced out. 'I wonder when I'm going to see Seto again' he thought. 'I kinda like it when he's around' Jou soon finished his breakfast and put his dishes away.  
  
Jou grabbed his backpack with his finished homework inside, yelled goodbye to his mom, and waved to Shizuka. Jou proceeded walking to school. He felt more awake and happy now. Jou looked around to find his friends, but was really looking for Seto. 'Looks like he has to go to school' he thought.  
  
"Jou, I'm right here." said a familiar voice. Jou jumped about three feet in the air and turned around. Seto was behind him, smirking. "Hey, how are you?" he asked, gently. Jou smiled.  
  
"I'm good. Shouldn't you be off to school or something?" he asked. Seto shook his head. "I don't go to school." he stated. Jou gave him a confused look. Seto smirked.  
  
"What? You really didn't think that all teenagers go to school, did you?" he teased. Jou shook his head. Seto then leaned in and kissed Jou. Jou melted in the kiss. Then Seto broke the kiss.  
  
"Have a nice day." he said, walking off. Jou stared at him. 'He's weird' he thought. 'But cute' Jou continued walking to school.  
  
The entire gang soon got there. "Man, that homework last night was hard! Did any of you guys finish it?" asked Honda. Jou raised his hand, along with Anzu, Ryou, and Yuugi. Honda groaned. Jou smiled at his friends, then the bell rang.  
  
At class, Jou was downright bored. He then looked over at Yuugi. He saw Yami pass him a note. Remembering Seto's warning, Jou just couldn't help but notice that Yami was a little different than the rest of the class. 'It's like he's not human, with those eyes' he thought.  
  
Jou then drifted off to the clouds. 'Why would Seto tell me that Yami's not who he really is? Is Seto keeping something from me?' he thought. Jou kept on drifting away from reality until the dismissal bell rang.  
  
Lunch came, and Jou was hungry. He sat down a the usual table, but found no one there. Suddenly, Yuugi came up to Jou. "Jou, I have some business to take care of, so I can't eat with you today." he announced. Jou smiled. "Okay Yuugi." he replied. Yuugi then ran off. Jou looked around.  
  
"I wonder where everybody is?" he asked out loud. "Looking for your friends?" asked a feminine voice. Jou looked ahead and saw a girl sitting across from him. "Yeah." he answered. The girl smiled.  
  
"My name is Miori Suzuki. I'll eat with you today." she offered. Jou smiled. "If you want to, be my guest." he answered. Miori smiled and opened her lunch bag.  
  
After a few moments, Jou finished his lunch and threw away the garbage into a nearby bin. "So, are you going out with anyone?" asked Miori. Jou had a shocked look on his face. 'Well, I'm involved with Seto, but I don't know if that counts as a relationship' he thought. A grab on his hand shook him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, when you've decided on an answer, call me." Miori said, writing her phone number on Jou's right hand. Miori then left. Jou was really surprised at what just happened.  
  
Later, Jou was headed toward the bathroom. 'I wonder if Seto and I are really an item' he thought as he went inside. What Jou saw standing there shocked him beyond belief.  
  
Seto was standing in the bathroom, looking very pissed. "I see you've made a new friend, Jou." he hissed. Jou gulped. He had never seen Seto mad before, and he didn't want to know how far his anger will go.  
  
"Look I wasn't even going to call her." he protested. Seto smirked, then started walking closer to Jou. Jou, scared to death at what Seto might do, started to back away.  
  
Jou backed away until he hit the wall, and Seto was inches away from Jou. "You're naive, but you're smart." Seto stated. Jou gave him a small glare.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he demanded. Seto chuckled, then sandwiched Jou into the wall with his hips. "I don't want anything from you." he answered. "I want you."  
  
Before Jou could protest, Seto placed his lips on Jou's and kissed him with hunger and lust. Jou tried to get Seto off of him, but the taller brunette was stronger. Seto then pushed his tongue into Jou's already slightly parted mouth, savoring that sweet taste. After Jou started putting pressure against Seto's broad chest, Seto broke the kiss, panting for air.  
  
Seto then nipped Jou's ear. Jou could hear and feel Seto's breath. But then Jou smelled something odd in Seto's breath. 'I smell blood' he thought. 'He can't be what I think he is' Jou was shocked. Seto smirked.  
  
"You're mine, Jounouchi Katsuya, mine only. Forever." he whispered. Jou gulped, then got ready to ask. "Seto, why do I smell blood in your breath?" Seto frowned, then pulled away.  
  
"That's not important." he answered. Jou glared. "Yes it is. I need to know why. Please tell me you're not a vampire!" he demanded. Seto looked away in shame. Jou's eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be." Jou whispered. Seto then looked at Jou with cold eyes. "Why should you care what I am? I gave you what you've always wanted." he hissed. Jou glared at him.  
  
"So you could sneak some of my blood to your lips!" he accused. Seto shot icy glares at him. "So I can't be with you unless I'm a human. Fine, Jou. I'll leave. Go to that bitch who's number's written on your hand." he coldly said.  
  
Jou was shocked. 'He'll leave me?' he thought. Jou glared at the handsome vampire. "Fine! At least when I date someone, I don't suck the life out of them!" he shouted. Seto looked hurt for a small moment, then disappeared. Jou walked back to class.  
  
When Jou returned, he sat down in his desk and sighed. He then took out the seashell he wished on. Jou looked at it with tears welling in his eyes. Tears that resembled pain and anger. One tear dropped onto the delicate seashell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? Isn't it ironic that this is the same day Yuugi found out that Yami was a vampire? Well, read and review please!! ^_^ 


	5. Resolutions and Respect

Alternative Love  
  
Author's Note: I'm a lousy resolution keeper. But who says I can't try? ^_^  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!! WHY? CAUSE YOU'RE A VERY PATIENT GROUP OF PEOPLE!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Resolutions and Respect  
  
Jou was upset for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe it, Seto was a vampire, and he didn't even tell him! Jou couldn't blame him, though. No one goes around saying *Hey, I'm a vampire! Go out with me!* to every single person they see. But still, Jou felt upset.  
  
'These are the same guys who want my best friend's blood' he thought. 'Has Seto been trying to get close to me so that he could get Yuugi's blood?' Jou tried not to think about that. 'He loves me, right?' he asked himself. 'Or does he only love sweet blood?' Jou walked all the way home, saying goodbye to Yuugi with a fake grin.  
  
Jou reached home, feeling abandoned and hurt. When he unlocked his door and stepped inside, Shizuka and his mom weren't there. "Mom? Shizuka?" called Jou. He then noticed the note taped on the wall. *Jou, we had to go get Shizuka some new shoes. We'll be gone for a while, you know how picky she is. Make yourself some dinner. Love, Mom*  
  
Jou smirked at the note, know all too well how picky Shizuka is about shoes, then put it on the kitchen table. Jou then noticed the phone number Miori gave him earlier that day. 'I better go wash this off' he thought. 'I don't think I'm in the mood to go out with anybody' Jou headed for the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was small, but enough room foe two people. Jou headed for the sink, grabbed a rag, and turned on the warm water. Allowing the water to run over his hand, Jou scrubbed off the pen that colored his skin. Jou then wet the rag some more and washed his face. Turning off the water, Jou wiped his face. Looking up, he saw Seto's reflection staring right back at him. It scared Jou to death, but he managed to keep his cool.  
  
"Never thought I'd see you again." he stated at the vampire. Seto smirked. 'I don't give up easily." Jou snorted. "Why? Cause you want my blood to feed that lust of yours?" Seto then started walking over to Jou. "I don't want your blood." he stated. Jou turned around to face him. Colbat blue met honey brown. Time stood still for a moment, then Jou snorted and looked away.  
  
"Funny. Never met a vampire that turns away free food." he sarcastically remarked. Seto frowned, then grabbed Jou and slammed him into the wall. "What does it take for you to know how much I need you in my life?" he hissed. Jou winced a little from the blow he took by Seto's slamming, but he smirked at Seto.  
  
"Define how you need me in your life." Seto growled, then passionately kissed Jou. Jou was surprised. 'Does he love me this much?' he thought. Seto was licking Jou's lips, begging for entry. Jou tried to push him off, but Seto was stronger than him. Jou was trying not to let Seto's hot tongue enter his mouth, but then Seto bit his lower lip, making Jou's mouth open and Seto in. Allowing him to explore his mouth.  
  
Jou whimpered, then tried to push Seto off again. Seto took Jou's hands and pinned them on top of his head with one hand. Running out of air, Seto finally let go of Jou's supple lips. Jou glared at the vampire before him.  
  
"You think a kiss makes up for everything?" he whispered. Seto smirked, the used his free hand to wrap around Jou's waist, pulling him closer. "I already told you. You're mine, Jounouchi. Nothing we fight over will change that." Jou glared at him, then struggled to get free of Seto's grip. Seto's grip just kept getting tighter, while Jou finally stopped struggling and looked at Seto.  
  
"Sadist." he retorted. Seto chuckled. "And proud of it." he answered. Jou glared at him. Seto finally let go of Jou. "Still mad about what happened?" Jou glared at him. "Well let's see. You kiss me, you stalk me, and you do all this stuff, why you do it, I don't know. No I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what you want, my blood or me?" he sadi, he face softening a little bit.  
  
Seto smirked, the faced Jou again. "Don't you think that if I wanted your blood, I wouldn've taken it a long time ago and left you for the dead?" he asked. Jou knew what that meant. Seto loved him, not his blood. Jou then hugged Seto. "Thanks for making my wish come true." he whispered. Seto finally smiled.  
  
"Of course." he said, hugging his lover in his arms. Jou smiled, happy that he finally got the answer he needed. "There's just one thing I gotta ask. Is Yami a vampire also?" asked Jou. Seto rubbed his back. "Yes, he is. I am concerned about that friend of yours." whispered Seto.  
  
Jou was a little concerned too. "I'll ask Yuugi tomorrow." Seto smiled. Jou then looked at the time. "My mom and Shizuka will be home pretty soon." he said. Seto and Jou let go of the embrace. "All right. I'll come back later." he said. Jou nodded, then watched Seto walk out the door.  
  
Just as he said, Jou's mom and Shizuka came home, with so many bags Jou needed to take most of them in. "Hello Jou. We got home as soon as we could, so you wouldn't be lonely." greeted his mom. "Hi Jou! How was school?" asked Shizuka over some piled boxes. "Hey sis. It was great." he answered. He then helped his sister carry all the boxes and bags.  
  
Later that evening after dinner, Jou really wanted to get out of the house. 'Maybe to find out where Seto lives' he thought. Remembering last time he visited Seto's inner sanctum, he kinda forgot where it was. So he went to his mom. "Mom, can I go spend the night at Yuugi's place?" he asked. "Does Yuugi's grandfather allow it?" she asked. Jou nodded. "All right go ahead." she said. Jou kissed his mom and Shizuka goodbye and headed out.  
  
Jou walked around, looking at the houses he passed by. 'I wonder what he's doing right now?' he wondered. So, Jou reached the park. He sat down on the bench and looked at the stars. 'People say that when you wish on a star, your wish comes true' he thought. Jou then took out the seashell. 'The same thing for a seashell' Suddenly, Jou started to get very sleepy.  
  
"Oh, I should be getting over to Yuugi's. Or I could just sleep here." he muttered. So Jou fell asleep on the park bench.  
  
When Jou woke up, he wsn't at the park anymore. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He sat up, and looked around. There were candles everywhere, and Jou found out he was sitting in a bed. Jou felt the sheets. They were smooth and cool, completely made of silk. Jou then felt he recognized this room. He grinned. 'I'm back inside Seto's house' he thought. Jou then realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes either.  
  
Jou felt his thigh. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a violet T-shirt. 'Did Seto put these on me or something?' he thought, blushing. "Don't worry, I didn't remove your boxers. Though it tooka lot of resistence not to." said a voice. Jou knew that voice all to well. "Did you find me in the park, Seto?" he asked.  
  
Seto appeared, sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing leather. Jou was slightly aroused at the outfit Seto was wearing. Seto smirked, then leaned in on Jou, caressing his cheek. "Why am I here again?" asked Jou. Seto smirked. He was now on top of Jou, while Jou was lying on the bed, facing his lover.  
  
"Because." said Seto. "It's time to make you mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was it? Sorry if Jou's mom was a little unreal, but I needed Jou to end up at Seto's house somehow. There will be a lemon in the next chapter, so hang on to your seats! ^_^ Review plese! 


	6. Claims and Choices

Alternative Love  
  
Author's Note: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!! I was so busy with the other fics, that I started leglecting this one, but it is drawing to a close, so yeah. THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER, SO CAN'T HANDLE, DON'T READ.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Claims and choices  
  
Seto was on top of Jou, straddling Jou's waist and looking at the blonde with lust-filled eyes. "So Jou, may I be your first?" he asked, stroking Jou's face. Jou smiled at him. He knew that he and Seto both wanted the same thing, each other. Jou looked at colbat orbs above him. "Yes." he whispered. Seto smiled, then leaned down and kissed Jou's supple, sweet lips with his own.  
  
Jou was in heaven, even though he was at Seto's house. Jou returned the kiss, with hunger, impatience, and need. Seto chuckled, then pushed his tongue to explore Jou's hot mouth, moaning as he did so. Jou groaned, from pleasure and surprise.  
  
Seto then started stripping Jou of his clothes, starting with his shirt. Since the shirt could button up in front, Seto slowely undid the buttons, then tore off the shirt and tossed it to the ground away from the bed. Jou did the same, and both boys were shirtless and still kissing like no tomorrow. Running out of air, Seto broke the kiss, panting as he looked at the beautiful blond below him. Seto smirked, then kissed those succulent lips once more.  
  
Jou shoved his own tongue into Seto's mouth and explored it. Every inch of Seto's sweet mouth tasted like sugar to Jou. Jou wanted more, needed more, and he wanted it now. Jou hungrily deepened the kiss even more. Seto broke the kiss and chuckled. "Looks like you're impatient again, Jou." he whispered. Jou snorted, the wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "Don't keep me waiting, and I won't be so impatient." he replied. Seto smiled, a genuine one instead a mocking one.  
  
Seto then started planting kisses on Jou's neck, licking the skin occasionally. Jou groaned, since the neck was his sensitive spot. 'Looks like I found his weak spot' Seto thought. Seto then moved to Jou's broad chest and started kissing one of the nipples.  
  
Seto then sucked on the nipple, causing Jou to moan and squirm a little. Seto smirked, then started sucking on the nipple, HARD. Jou groaned loudly. "Do you like that?" asked Seto, before moving on. Jou groaned once more, then looked at Seto and nodded. Seto smiled.  
  
"It feels good." whispered Jou. Seto smirked, for he knew that Jou was s virgin. "It just feels so good to you because you've never experienced it." he stated matter-of-factly. "How did you know?" Jou asked, surprised. Seto chuckled, then kissed his lips again. "It's easy to tell." he stated, then Seto moved on.  
  
Seto went to the other nipple and sucked on it, causing Jou to groan loudly again and squirm. Seto then started undoing Jou's pants, slipping then off with ease, and throwing them on the floor. Jou noticed that he was only wearing boxers, and blushed a little.  
  
Seto noticed this and smirked. 'He looks so cute when he blushes' he thought. Seto then slipped off Jou's boxers, revealing Jou in his full glory, making Jou blush even more. "You're so beautiful, Jou." Seto whispered. Jou blushed, then looked away.  
  
"No I'm not." he protested. Seto gently reached up and caressed Jou's face, turning it so Jou could look at him. "Jou, no matter what anyone says, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." he said, softly and gently. Jou smiled. "You still have your pants on, you know." he replied. Seto chuckled, then quickly took off his own pants. Seto was completely nude, making Jou's eyes widen and blush. Seto smirked, then got off the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back, Jou." he promised, walking out of the room. Jou smiled, knowing all to well that Seto always keeps his promises. Seto came back moments later, with a bottle of lubricant in his hands. Jou smiled at his lover, as Seto went back onto the bed.  
  
"This'll hurt a little, but with this, it won't hurt as much." he explained, pointing to the bottle of lubricant. Jou understood, then nodded his head. "Go ahead Seto. Take me." he said. Seto smirked, then opened the bottle of lubricant.  
  
Seto coated his fingers with lubricant, and stuck them into Jou's entrance. Jou moaned, then Seto stuck another fingure in, and a third. Jou felt pleasure flowing into his body, causing him to moan and groan, and squirm.  
  
Seto coated his manhood with lubricant, and stuck it into Jou's entrance. Jou nearly screamed, but he smiled when the pain stopped.  
  
Seto pumped into Jou, swiftly but gently. Jou would moan and nearly scream, but then he'd get used to it, and just felt the one thing Seto intended him to feel from the beginning. Pleasure. Soon, Seto slid his member out, and laid beside Jou.  
  
Both boys were covered in sweat, from the heat of the candles and what just happened. Jou sighed, the looked at Jou. "You really know how to fuck someone, don't you?" he whispered. Seto chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Jou's waist. "Only when it comes to you, Jou." he replied. Jou looked at colbat eyes with his own honey ones. "Is there any way we can be together? Forever?" he asked.  
  
Seto thought about that question, then he looked at Jou. "Meet me at the park tomorrow night, and I'll show you how we can always belong to each other." he said. Jou nodded, then went to sleep. "Ai shiteru." he muttered. "Ai shiteru." Seto replied, as the two boys fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, I hope that wasn't too bad!! So, the next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER. So, look forward to it. So, leave a review and I'll see you again. Bye!! 


	7. Bonds and Eternity

Alternaive Love  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to the long-awaited chapter of Alternative Love. Sorry I put this off for a while, but I had a lot of other fics to worry about. So, this fics will be complete, and there will be a sequel to go with this fic.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Laverna 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Bonds and Eternity  
  
Jou woke up, feeling happy and content. He sat up and stretched, thinking about last night. 'Man, last night was a blast!' he thought. Jou turned to his side and found it empty again. Instead, a note was found in its place. Jou tenderly picked up the note and saw Seto's hand writing on it:  
  
Jou, I had to go to an early morning meeting. Kitchen is just downstairs, so help yourself. I enjoyed last night, and I want to be with you forever, so don't forget to meet me at the park tonight. After the sun goes down. Don't be late. -Seto  
  
Jou chuckled at the note and put it in his pants pocket. Jou dressed into his uniform and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Jou, with a lot of poking around, found the kitchen and opened the cabinets and cupboards like a little kid. Tons of food littered the inside of the kitchen, along with kitchenware and utensils. Jou smiled, and got himself some cereal.  
  
Pouring the cereal into a cereal bowl, Jou looked out the window. 'Seto, when I wished for someone to love, you came into my life just like that. How can I ever repay you for sacrificing practically anything just to be my lover?' he thought. Pouring milk, Jou sat down and ate his cereal while looking at the window. 'Seto, I wonder what you have planned tonight? Will it be anything like last night?' he thought.  
  
Then Jou remembered what Seto said about Yami. How Yami was not a normal teen like Jou and Yuugi. 'Yami might not be treating Yuugi right. Since he's a vampire, he might be after Yuugi's blood like almost every vampire in the world. I have to make sure Yuugi is all right, and I have to make Yami promise to take care of Yuugi and protect him' he thought.  
  
'Since I'll be with Seto now, and I might not be around. And someone has to protect Yuugi with their life' he thought. Soon, Jou was finished with his breakfast, and he left the bowl in the sink, grabbed his backpack, and left to walk to school.  
  
Jou arrived at school, seeing Anzu there already. Jou smiled, and walked over to Anzu. "Good morning Anzu." he greeted. Anzu turned to him and smiled. "Good morning Jou! How are you?" she replied. "Just fine. I just need to talk to Yuugi." he said. Anzu's eyes lit up even more. "Oh! There's still time! I can run and get Yuugi for you." she said. Jou nodded. "Sure Anzu! Can you do that?" he asked. Anzu nodded and she bounded to go get Jou's best friend.  
  
As Jou waited, he thought very deeply into what Seto meant that he and Jou were going to never seperate. 'Is he going to do some kind of ritual or something? I hope he does, cause I want to be with him forever, even if it cost me my life or soul' he thought. "Hey Jou! You there, buddy?" asked a voice, with a hand waving in Jou's face. Jou's attention snapped back to reality and he turned to face Honda.  
  
"Hey Honda! Sorry, didn't see you there." he said. Honda laughed and slapped Jou's back. "Thinking about something?" he asked. Jou shook his head. "No, just spacing out." he said. Honda nodded and looked straight ahead of him.  
  
Jou then saw Yuugi and Anzu coming up to them. "Hi Jou!" Yuugi greeted. "Hey Yuugi." Joey replied halfheartedly.  
  
"What's up, Jou? Anzu said you wanted to talk to me." Jou nodded, then turned to Honda and Anzu. "Could you all please leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Yuugi alone." he requested. Everyone departed, saying all kinds of good-byes to Yuugi and Jou. Jou turned his attention back to the petite tri-colored boy.  
  
"Yuugi, I know you've been spending time with the new kid, Yami. I'm happy that you made a new friend, but I just gotta know Yuugi. Is Yami treating you well?" asked Jou, looking at Yuugi straight in the eye.  
  
Yuugi looked back at Jou. "Yes Jou. I'm sorry if you and the others feel neglected. I didn't mean to stop spending time with you." Yuugi answered with sureness in his voice. Jou shook his head.  
  
"It's okay Yuugi. The gang and I are happy that you're happy. Just remember that we'll be at your side in friendship no matter what."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Yuugi kindly. After a long pause, Jou shook his head. "Just wanted to tell you that." he answered, smiling his smile. Yuugi smiled, then walked off. Jou watched his best friend walk away, happy and content. "Yuugi's all right. I can tell' he thought.  
  
Class went on, in slow motion. Jou was as bored as a kid stuck in a mall with his mom. Jou then noticed Yami and Yuugi near each other and remembered his priority. Jou took out a piece of paper and scribbled a short but serious message on it:  
  
Meet me at the fountains at lunch. I need to talk to you about Yugi. Don't be late.  
-Joey Wheeler  
  
Jou then checked to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking, then threw the note to Yami's desk and watched from there. He saw Yami pick up the note, had a questioning look on his face, but put the note in his pocket. Jou smiled and listened to the teacher for the rest of the time passing.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and Jou immediately went to the school fountains to wait for Yami. Jou sat down on a fountain's edge and waited for Yami.  
  
Five minutes passed, and Yami still didn't show up. "Grr!! The guy's 5 minutes late! He must be scared of me or doesn't know who I am or something!" he said out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the fountains, and I know who you are and I'm not intimidated by you." said a rich voice. Jou turned to the voice's direction and saw Yami standing there.  
  
"So, why did you want to talk to me about Yuugi, Jou?" asked Yami. Jou stood up and walked over to Yami.  
  
"Look Yami, I know Yuugi likes you, and from what I can tell, you two are good friends. When I'm not around him, I need someone to make sure he doesn't get killed or something." Yami just looked at Jou.  
  
"Yami, I know you're a vampire. I know about Yuugi's blood rep and I just need you to make a promise." Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"  
  
"I know you'll never harm Yuugi, because if you wanted to you would've already done it. So promise me this." Yami got prepared.  
  
"Promise you'll protect Yugi with your life." Jou begged. Yami turned his head and smiled.  
  
"I promise you, Joey. Nothing will harm Yuugi while I'm around." he reassured. "But, what will you do if I break this promise?" Jou smirked.  
  
"I'll never trust you again and kill all your kind, including you." Yami nodded. "My word is my bond. I'll keep the promise." Jou gave him the thumbs-up sign, then walked away. 'Yami's not bad. I know he'll keep his promise' he thought.  
  
School carried on, everyone said their good-byes and left for home. Jou went home to go change into something nice before the sun went down. Jou rummaged through his closet and bureau like a girl, frantically looking for something nice to wear. "I can't find anything! I really need to go shopping sometime!" he shouted, thankful that no one was in the house to hear him.  
  
Finally, Jou decided on black jeans, and a cerulean blue silk shirt, to remind Jou of Seto's eyes. Jou looked out the window. The sun was going down soon, and Jou wasn't even close to the park yet. So Jou fled out of the door with his tennis shoes on and practically ran to the park. The sun went down, and Jou had just reached the park. (a/n They are in a different section of the park. so they won't see Yami and Yuugi)  
  
Jou looked around, looking for any sign of Seto. Jou then saw a tall figure far ahead and Jou ran to it. Jou then saw that it was Seto with a girl he had never seen before. She had feiry red hair and silver cold and cut eyes. The girl was wearing a white angle robe, but no wings and halo. The girls skin was so tan, that Jou guessed that she was probably int he sun a lot. Jou's eyes roamed to Seto.  
  
Seto was wearing black slacks and a black T-shirt with his trench coat. Jou thought Seto couldn't look any more beautiful. Seto turned around and saw Jou and smiled. "Hello Jou. This is Laverna. She is an angle that bonds vampires and humans together. Jou, take a good look at these cards." said Seto, holding out two cards. Jou looked at the two cards in Seto's perfect hands.  
  
The cards were blank, with only blue and red designs on the border for decoration. Jou looked at Seto with a confused look. Seto smiled. "I will spill my blood on the blue card on my right. After that, I will solemnly say *I give up my immortality to have one lifetime with the one I bond with tonight*. After that, we are bonded through life and death. When you die, I'll die with you, so that we will always be together. Nothing can seperate us." Jou looked at Seto with warm eyes.  
  
Laverna then handed Seto a knife. Seto took it, handed the red card to Laverna who took it, and sliced his own palm. Crimson liquid was visible on Seto's palm, and Seto allowd the blood to drop onto the blue card. "Say it." hissed Laverna. "I give up my immortality to have one lifetime with the one I bond with tonight." he said confidently. The cards then started glowing. Seto then opened his arms, inviting Jou into an embrace. Jou ran over to Seto and kissed him passionately on Seto's soft sweet lips.  
  
Magic swirled around the two as they kissed and embraced each other. Soon the magic stopped, and Seto and Jou pulled apart. On Jou's neck was the red card with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on it, shimmering in the moonlight. On Seto's neck was the blue card with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it, shining in it's glory. "Now you two are bonded." said Laverna curtly, then disappeared. Seto and Jou looked at each other with loving eyes.  
  
"Does that mean that you and I are now a couple?" asked Jou. Seto laughed, then kissed Jou softly on the lips again, then pulled away. "Does that answer your question, pup?" he asked. Jou smiled. "Don't call me that." he said. "But you'll always be my pup." Seto replied, the two hugging each other as the moon shined it's full light on the couple embracing each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end of Alternative Love. I hope you all liked it. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL IF YOU WANT ONE!!! SP PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOR THIS FIC!! See you later! ^_^ 


	8. Alternative Time Preview

Author's NOte: AND NOW, SINCE A FEW OF YOU ASKED FOR A SEQUEL TO ALTERNATIVE LOVE, HERE'S A PREVIEW TO THE NEW-AWAITED SEQUEL!!!!  
  
Alternative Time  
  
Jou was bored. Waiting for Seto always was a drag, partially because Seto always took his time. 'I hope he realizes that he can't live forever anymore' he thought. Jou sighed, then went to the chem lab.  
  
He and Seto now attended the same school, and were chem partners. Seto, being a genius, always new just what to do, while Jou just listened and obeyed. 'Like a dog' Jou thought. 'Ever since we became bonded, I've been like his dog now, but that's okay, at least he treats me like a lover and not a dog' Jou went over to the counter and got out the supplies.  
  
Test tubes, Test tube racks, decompression dishes, petri dishes, bunsen burners, rods, and all that stuff were out of the table. Then Jou got out the chemicals HCl and a blurry labeled CaCl in bottles and set then on a counter. Just after he got everything set up, Seto finally blessed Jou with his presence. Jou smiled at his lover.  
  
"Took you long enough. I waited nearly 15 minutes." he complained. Seto shook his head and went to the blonde-haired boy. "The principle was babbling on and on and I couldn't stop him, love. Sorry about that." he said apologetically. Jou grinned. "It's okay. I'm glad we get this lab all to ourselves." he said. "We're going to need it." Seto grinned.  
  
"The only reason why we got it was to catch up on our experiment. We're a little bit behind of all the others, thank sto you." he said. Jou scoffed and looked at Seto. "It was because of last night and you know it!" he protested. "You wore me out so bad, that I fell asleep the minute you stopped." Seto laughed.  
  
"It's not my fault you're so delicious, puppy." he said, smirking. Jou lightly punched him. "I thought I told you to never call me that." he told him. Seto nodded his head. "You did, but you're my puppy." he said, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist. Jou tensed up.  
  
"Seto, not here. What if someone catches us?" he said, looking at Seto's beautiful blue eyes. Seto lightly nipped his ear. "They don't have to worry about it. It's our business." he answered. Jou sighed.  
  
"I'm happy we're together, Seto. Being bonded and everything. Having these cards represent our relationship. It's like a dream come true." he told him.  
  
Seto smiled. "Yeah, it's a dream come true puppy." he said, smirking when Jou frowned at the 'puppy' comment, but smiled when Seto placed gentle kisses on his cheek. Soon, the ebrace stopped and Seto turned to the counter. "Are you sure you got the right chemicals?" he asked. Jou nodded. Seto put the HCl into a test tube and handed it to Jou. Jou put the CaCl in, and before you could say 'Mix', the two chemicals exploded, breaking the test tube and making a loud noise.  
  
Seto covered his eyes and couched as the smoke lifted. Seto saw Jou on the floor, not moving. Seto immediately went over to his lover. "Jou? Are you all right?" he asked. No answer. Seto lightly slapped him. "Jou! Wake up!" he commanded. Jou did not wake up. "No." Seto whispered. Seto looked up at the bottles of the two chemicals and picked up the CaCl. Seto saw the label blurry and tried to read it. It actaully said just Ca. Seto knew what happened.  
  
'Jou must've gotten these mixed up' he thought. 'Now I have to take Jou to the hospital' Seto put the bottles down, picked Jou up, and carried him out of the room.  
  
Jou woke up, feeling dizzy and disoriented. "Whoa, what happened?" Jou looked around. He saw sand, pyramids, people dressed in white tunics, and gold everywhere. 'Where am I?' he wondered. Jou then looked around again. "I'm in Ancient Egypt?!" 


End file.
